Naruto:The Scrolls
by flamechild05
Summary: Naruto and the gang are delivering scrolls to the town of Dendar when they encounter a few problems...Mainly Rogue Ninjas.PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! JUst added Chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: The Scrolls

**Chapter 1: Seeing Things**

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters listed in this story. Many of the things in this story are made up such as: The city o Dendar, Rogues, etc.)

"Naruto…I think I love you." Sakura said.

"You always knew I loved you." Naruto replied.

"I know it's just…now I love you the way you love me..me..me"

"Wake up you idiot!" Yelled the real Sakura.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto said after taking a shower and putting his equipment on. "You don't remember doing or saying anything last night that had to deal with…you know, feelings about me?"

"Yeah," Sakura said speaking softly. "I said that you were an complete **IDIOT!"** she yelled at the top of her voice.

Whoa Sakura, you seem kind of angry." Sasuke said sheepishly.

"Angry," said Kakashi. "That's her regular attitude you know," laughed Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke's sensei. "But down to business—we have a mission that's really important." Kakashi said now becoming extremely serious.

"Alright! What is it?" said Naruto, thinking he could finally prove he was really strong.

"We're delivering ancient scrolls of high importance to the next town up." Said Kakashi.

"Hah! Too easy!" Boasted Naruto.

"Not so!" said Sakura. "Don't you think that somebody is going to after the scrolls if ninjas have to deliver it."

"Oh, I didn't think of it that way." Said Naruto.

"I know you didn't, you're an idiot." Sakura chimed.

"Are you guys going to keep talking or are we going to get started?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh, sorry, let's go!" said Naruto.

They went to town and got the scrolls, and the set out to the north for the town of Dendar.

"How far is it from home?" asked Sakura.

"About twenty-five miles." answered Kakashi.

There was complete silence for what seemed like forever. SNAP! The loud crack of a twig. "

"Everybody duck!" yelled Kakashi. Three shuriken flew over each of their heads.

"Whoa! That was close!" said Sakura.

"SHH!" said Kakashi.

"Hey where's Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"Hey guys! Look who turned up in the woods." Sasuke said holding two masked figures by their arms.

"Who are you?" questioned Kakashi.

"I believe that's none of your business." Came a voice from behind them.

"What the!" said Naruto.

"Its doppel ganger Naruto, ignore it!" said Kakashi.

"Imbeciles!" sneered the masked figure from behind them. "If you were true ninjas you would notice that our presence is full of chakra!"

"And we're supposed to care, for what reason?" questioned Sasuke.

"Because of this!" There was a swish which they all recognized as an replacement jutsu. Naruto remember to keep moving so as to not be caught by the now free masked ninjas.

When everything cleared the ninjas were gone and so were everyone's shuriken and throwing knives.

"Those ninjas! I didn't even feel them taking my weapons." Said Sakura.

"They didn't take them, we gave it to them." Said Sasuke.

"What?" Questioned Naruto."

"That swish wasn't you heard wasn't a replacement jutsu; it was a hypnotizing jutsu, we gave them our weapons." Said Kakashi as he finished Sasuke's explanation.

"**CRAP!**" yelled Naruto. Sakura seemed just as mad.

"What kind of ninja were they sensei?" Asked Sasuke.

"They're Rogues." Answered Kakashi. " That jutsu though, it was evil, it was also performed along with a high amount of chakra. Whoever did this I weak now and they can't be far, fan out."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Masked Ninjas**

**Return**

Naruto and Kakashi paired up and went one way while Sakura and Sasuke went the other. They were to meet back with any of their findings at the tree with the jonin sign in an hour.

"So Sasuke, how are you?" Asked Sakura in her lovey-dovey mode. Sasuke grunted something about focusing on the mission. That shut Sakura up. Inner Sakura was laughing her head off.

"Oh shut up!" Sakura thought at her inner self.

"What? Mad 'cause you little "boyfriend" is more focused on the work than on you." Sakura's inner self sneered.

"I'm blocking you out la, la, laaa!" Sakura said in a babyish way.

"What?" Said Sasuke.

"Oh…nothing just talking to myself." Said an embarrassed Sakura.

"Oh." Said Sasuke focusing back on his work.

"I'm hungry." Commented Naruto.

"We've only been searching for 10 minutes!" exclaimed Kakashi.

"Yeah but we've been walking since six. It's ten-thirty according to the sun." Naruto said continuing to nag.

"I guess I'll let you eat." Kakashi sighed. Then he realized that the ninjas had taken the food along with the weapons.

"Uh, Naruto…the ninjas got the food too." Kakashi said.

"What?" Yelled Naruto.

"They got the food." Repeated Kakashi.

"Okay, they can take my weapons, but nobody and I mean nobody takes Naruto Uzamaki's **FOOD**!" Naruto exclaimed. Then he started sniffing the ground.

"Yup, the came this way." He said as he continued to sniff the ground. They followed Naruto's nose all the way back to the meeting place.

Err… oops." Naruto said.

"You spent the whole hour sniffing the wrong way!" Kakashi yelled.

"No, look what I found." He held up a ninja-like mask that they had overlooked the fist time.

"Sniff it maybe you'll find something." Kakashi encouraged. Sniff Sniiifffff… "This way!" Naruto said and they set out going Far East, way off course.

"It's been an hour and we haven't found anything, I think we should report back." Sakura said.

"Alright, I'm getting kind of hungry anyway." Sasuke said, though you could tell he wanted to keep searching. They headed back to find that neither Naruto nor Kakashi were there. There were a set of tracks in what seemed liked a four-legged creature and a human. So they decided to follow them.

"Hey I think I see Naruto and sensei!" Sakura said.

"Let's catch up with them." She added.

They caught up and found out that the ninjas took the food along with the weapons. They set out once again searching for the ninjas.

"Everybody, be on guard." Kakashi warned.

"Remember they could be anywhere." Reminded Sakura, as they got further into a darker part of the woods. Suddenly as if out of nowhere the masked ninjas surrounded them. They also seem real, really real to Naruto.

"Aaw crap," he said as he looked around. "I can't fight on an empty stomach."

"That's all you think about food, food, food!" said Sakura.

"Focus you guys. If we don't we're dead as dead can be!" Kakashi exclaimed as the ninjas pulled out throwing knives and shuriken.

"Everybody use dopple ganger!" yelled Kakashi. There were suddenly 3 of everybody including the ninjas.

"Naruto since your Shadow Clone jutsu produces real clones make more…and do it fast." Called Kakashi again.

"But I'm hungry." Moaned Naruto.

"Um…imagine you're in a room full of ramen." Sakura said.

The Naruto clones tripled.

"And, um…it's all free!" she added excitedly. The Naruto's were everywhere, crawling out of trees, and destroying the fake and real ninjas just as fast as they appeared. Soon there was just one ninja left standing.

"Where's our food!" Naruto yelled, now hungrier than ever.  
"I…I don't have any of it." Said the ninja cowardly.

"I don't care whether you have it stashed up somebody's butt, I want food and I want it now." Naruto said viciously.

"Alright, uh—I'll take you our domain. I must warn you though you won't be welcome.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Get me food NOW!" Yelled Naruto .


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Masked Ninjas**

**Domain**

They followed the ninja to what seemed like another part of the woods. The ninja whispered a few words and the trees to moved to one side of the woods, to reveal a city full of masked ninja.

"Cool!" Sakura said.

"What kind of jutsu was that?" asked Sasuke.

"It wasn't a jutsu. These trees are artificial but they were built to look real." Answered the ninja.

"Kojiki! We thought you were lost with the others!" came a small voice closer to a child than a man. Then he noticed Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura.

"How dare you bring Jonin into the domain of Rogues!" came a much older and mature voice.

"Sensei I had to or he was going to kill me." Kojiki said pointing at Naruto once again being cowardly.

"You must never speak of defeat in our domain. You know that!" yelled the sensei, his head practically steaming.

"Yes sensei." Kojiki said as he focused on the Jonin.

"I expect you have a reason for coming to Dendar." The sensei said

"Dendar? This can't be Dendar." Said Kakashi.

"Dendar is located to the north." He added.

"Whoever told you that lied." Said the sensei.

"Yeah we know that, but why?" asked Sakura.

"Hmm… I think I know!" exclaimed Naruto. " Someone or something was imitating the masked ninjas to turn us off course, then we encountered the real masked and _they_ thought we were intruders. That's why they didn't have the food when we wanted it back!" exclaimed Naruto as he finished his sentence. (Which by the way was in one breath.)

"Whoa Naruto, be careful not to use up all your brain power before you pass out or something." Said the obviously jealous Sakura.

"You know what, I think he's right!" said Kakashi. He explained how the entire mask on the "fake" ninjas was covering the right eye but the "real" ninjas wore them on their left eye. Naruto waited till the end of the explanation to faint.

"Sniff, Sniff…Mmm—ramen!" said Naruto as he woke up. He saw the ramen and went ballistic. He ate about five bowls in a matter of seconds. After he ate about ten more bowls (without chewing might I add) he sat back and rubbed his stomach. **BURP**!

"Eeew, your disgusting Naruto!" said Sakura as she walked in. **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

"What was that?" they asked at the same time.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Proclaimed Naruto. He walked outside and saw houses on fire everywhere, and the real ninjas fighting the "fake" ones.

"What the world is going on out here?" yelled Sakura as she walked out. "Aieeee!" She yelled for no apparent reason. Naruto turned around and saw that she was surrounded by six masked ninjas. Thee were "fake" ones because they had the right eye protected instead of the left eye. Naruto reached for his throwing knives, but realized that the ninjas still had their weapons.

He immediately produced about 200 Shadow Clones to help the real ninjas and destroy the fake ones.

"Naruto! Sensei and _Sasuke _are in trouble!" SAID Sakura more worried about Sasuke than anybody else. About 400 ninjas were surrounding Kakashi and Sasuke. Naruto tripled his clones and sent half of them toward their troubled companions. Within seconds all of the "fake" ninja were dead.

"What was that about?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know, but I'm glad Naruto sent those clones over. We were losing—badly." Said Kakashi who almost never who almost never talks about being defeated.

"No problemo! I'm just glad it's over." Said Naruto.

"Those ninjas came out of nowhere and set the village on fire." Said Sasuke." I wonder if they are after the scrolls or if they are after us."

"I think it's both." Said the sensei of Dendar. "They got the scrolls, there is no telling what danger we're in now." Said the sensei as he slowly fell on the ground revealing at least 200 shuriken sticking out of his back.

"We've failed sensei." Naruto said his eyes watering. "I've tried so hard…"

"It's okay." Said Sakura, sounding as confident as a fly would if he was challenging an elephant to a duel. That's what it seemed like as the four ninja trudged warily homeward.

**THE END**


End file.
